guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiery Blade Axe
Fire or Fiery? — Skuld 11:16, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Unfortunately, I sold it. I thought I had copied the name correctly, but now I have my doubts. I've seen there is an Icy Blade Axe, so it makes sense that this should be Fiery. And it dropped from something in the Lahtenda Bog of all places. --Thervold 12:26, 30 November 2006 (CST) :It is defintely Fiery 1 --Thervold 12:54, 30 November 2006 (CST) I've just had one drop from a chest outside the gate of torment. (guest, 27/12/2006,) I got one of these to drop from a Locked Chest outside the Graven Monolith Temple in the Remains of Sahlahja Third :I'm just wondering if you all know the drop rates on this thing, this and the Icy Blade, axes. I like the skin and kinda want to know where to farm best.Thomas Malakier 23:11, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Dye Recommented, Blue + Green dye the haft will look awesome then 213.124.168.231 04:22, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Model IS it just me or does this axe looks horrible when viewd from any other angle then side? Biz 03:29, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :I think this is more or less true for most bladed weapons (axes, swords, daggers) in the game. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:02, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Dropped in EotN Got this from a Locked Chest during the sneak peek weekend. Max damage and has an inscription slot, in case it matters. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) *I also got one of these in Drakkar Lake, also from a locked chest. ::Just had one drop for me in Sepulchre of Dragrimmar, I'll add it to the list. Wulfgast 22:52, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Just got one to drop in Snowmen Lair in hard mode while me and my friend were trying to clear it in a two-man party. Proof: -Franc 15:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Exuro Flatus just dropped a Q9 for me. :D71.50.50.244 i found a inscribable gold one while destroyer core farming during glint's challenge. not max though. btw, this axe model is extremely thin.. like paper thin. :The thinner the blade, the sharper it is. --75.176.60.177 02:52, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::That is true, to an extent. However, an atom-thick blade would probably not do much damage. 02:54, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Assuming that the blade was sturdy, it could cut on a molecular level, meaning that it could literally fit between molecules and spread them, dividing it into smaller pieces. This grants it the ability to cut through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter. It'd be painless, but definately destructive. Although, I doubt anything that offers such a sharp blade could ever prove to be terribly sturdy. --75.176.60.177 03:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Exactly! 03:18, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::You never know, Obsidian is said to be able to could on a molecular level and is sturdy enough to be used as surgical tools.--75.176.60.177 04:01, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::'Weapon Effect. While is equipped, you deal no damage in melee, and hit targets suffer from Deep Wound. You have a 20% chance of instantly killing any target you attack. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:55, 24 March 2008 (UTC) value? Is this weapon worth a lot? I trashed a bone dragon staff (q10), not to long ago, and I got a q9 axe today, and I'd like to know if this is worth anything before I merch it. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:56, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Not really. If you want to sell it, you'll need to look for buyers by scouring sites probably. Some people are willing to pay upwards 10k, but finding em might take too much time to be worth the effort (goes for most weapons, really). --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Just wanted to know before I merched a 100K + XXX ecto weapon again. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC)